The Empress and The Fool
by Inncai
Summary: Persona 3. A couple of Main/Mitsuru ficts some romantic, some not .
1. Chapter 1

A couple of Main/Mitsuru ficts (some romantic, some not).

Persona 3 doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd horde the game all to myself.

* * *

The Empress and the Fool

Music

She couldn't help but wonder if anything got through the sound of his headphones.

Minato always kept them at a high volume when no one was talking to him. It was slightly hard to get his attention sometimes which, in the case of some of his classmates Mitsuru noticed, lead to them not talking to him much. But in the case of the other S.E.E.D.S members, Minato would always lower the volume, if they didn't come up behind him. The blue haired teen didn't express much emotionally, but anyone could tell he was surprised when a person snuck up on him while listening to his music (as proven by Junpei a few times).

They had been sharing the dorm for a month now, so there was no surprise to see him with his headphones on when Mitsuru arrived from school. Minato was seated in the lounge, doing some homework (English by the looks of things). Apparently the volume was low since as soon as the door snapped shut, he glanced in her direction.

"Hello." Minato's voice was quiet and polite, the usual coming from him. She nodded. "Hello, Arisato." He smiled a little and returned to his homework. The silence came to life while Mitsuru looked for her book. She had gotten to a very dramatic chapter and was looking forward to reading it, if only she could find it...."Arisato, have you seen my book?" She asked. The pen stopped its scratching noise for a moment. "You took it upstairs after we came back from Tartarus last night." "Ah, thank you."Mitsuru went upstairs and picked up the book from where she had left it on her bedside table and went back downstairs to read it.

The sound had gone up with the quiet. Mitsuru could clearly hear the lyrics to "Burn My Dread" playing. It wasn't the quiet she preferred, but like going to the Wild Duck restaurant, she decided to see if it was something new.

So now the sounds were music, a pen, and pages being turned. It was peaceful...comfortable even. And Mitsuru, while preferring classical music, couldn't help but tap her foot to the beat of the music.

And after a few minutes, the music changed to something else. A piano played in the background while a woman sung...it was a beautiful tune. It sounded like something played in a dreamlike world.

"I never thought you'd like music like that." The words slipped out, even though Mitsuru knew that he wouldn't hear her. She was apparently was wrong when Minato looked up at her. "I like some of it. This song in particular is one of my favourites." He said. "Where is it from?" Minato shrugged. "I don't know." A thoughtful look passed in his eyes. "What kind of music do you like Mitsuru-Sempai?" She folded her book shut and placed it carefully on her lap. "I like classical music. It reminds me of places far off." "Interesting choice." That response surprised her. It really wasn't like Minato to keep a conversation going, since he normally only responded to questions directed to him. But the look in his grey eyes were nothing short of interest. "What composers do you like?" "Well, I..."

They spent a long time talking about music, until Mitsuru noticed it was getting late. "I think it's time to go to bed." "True." Minato started gathering up his homework, and Mitsuru wondered if their talk had prevented him from finishing. "Were you able to finish your homework?" "Don't worry, I did." He started off for the stairs. At the foot for the stairs, he paused. "Do you have a CD player, Mitsuru-Sempai?" "I do." She replied, wondering where this was going. "If you want, I'll see if I can burn you a CD with a few songs I think you'd like." The offer was both surprising and touching. "Thank you. I would like that." Mitsuru said, smiling. "Good night, Mitsuru-Sempai." "Good night, Arisato."

* * *

I'm not sure of Mitsuru's musical tastes, but she seems like a person to like classical music.

The second song that was playing is the Velvet Room theme. It's my favourite track off the Persona 2 CD.


	2. Chapter 2

Ride

"I'm not too sure about this." Minato said.

For once the blue haired teen was actually nervous. This moment, courtesy of Mitsuru's offer, was going to be the first time he'd ride a motorcycle. But because he didn't have a licence, she was the one that was going to be driving, which was good in itself since he didn't know what to do.

Mitsuru smiled and handed Minato a helmet. "It will be alright. Are you not the person who keeps telling me to try new things?" She had a point. Anyways, he had promised to take a ride with her when they had the chance. So what better time than now? He smiled back, taking the helmet and handing her the keys.

Zipping along the roadways at a high speed, Minato again started reconsidering the choice and tightened his grip around Mitsuru's waist. He had fought Shadows, and seen things that other humans in this world were unaware of, but he could fully say that riding a motorcycle was a new, and somewhat of a frightening experience

It was also wonderful. Now Minato understood why Mitsuru said she had used this as an escape. If he shut his eyes, it almost felt like flying. The sound of the wind blowing by...the feel of a person he loved....

Yes, it was wonderful.

They soon stopped and sat down on a bench. "How was it?" Mitsuru asked. "It was..." Minato tilted his head to the side. He needed to think about it. 'Wonderful' was a simple word, and it didn't really fully express what he wanted to say.

"Flying." The word had been tossing around in his mind, and it suited the moment. "It felt like I was flying, with the scenery going by me in a flash..." He trailed off, thinking that was enough. Mitsuru laughed quietly and smiled. "It is..." "But it's so much better with you." Minato said with a small smile. She blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. Are you ready...to fly again..?" He felt his smile grow and stood up, offering a hand.

"Definitely."

I need to stop writing at night. This isn't a good one...


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep

She was getting worried, and that was very unlike her, but it most likely had something to do with the sleepy blue haired boy that had apparently been having a hard time concentrating in class.

They had been going to Tartarus so often, and it must be wearing on him. So, Mitsuru decided to intervene and suggest that they take a break.

But at the end of the day, Mitsuru couldn't find Minato. He wasn't in the school, so where could he have gone?

Mitsuru started looking around in the places that she knew (from what she heard from his friends). He should go straight to the dorm and go to bed early, and staying up wouldn't help.

She found him in the park, sitting on a bench. His grey eyes were fixed on the sky, and he looked like he was going to fall asleep at any moment. Mitsuru approached, hoping to...

* * *

He was so tired, but he kept pushing on. There was something in that tower...something, but what? Whatever it was, it felt like it was 'calling' Minato...calling...

He couldn't think that well. And sleep was becoming more and more appealing....his eyes started to close...

Footsteps brought him back to the living world, and he cracked one eye open to see Mitsuru coming towards him. "...hello Mitsuru-Sempai." Minato's voice came out even slower and quieter than normal from lack of sleep. She nodded and joined him on the bench.

"Arisato, I've noticed that you been having trouble concentrating in class. I suggest that you sleep in tomorrow." She said. Minato thought about it. Mitsuru was right, he _was_ tired...very tired....but..."We're making process in Tartarus and..."

He leaned to the side, lightly against Mitsuru. She was soft, like a bed...Minato shut his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Mitsuru stiffened when she felt the full weight of the blue haired boy lean against her. She could hear the soft breathing of the sleeping form, and decided that it wouldn't be fair to move. So they stayed there until the sun went down.

* * *

More cheese. A well.


	4. Chapter 4

This bit takes place after the 8th skit for the Empress Social Link lending into the 9th. sorry if it's a little off from the actual skit though.

* * *

Confessions

What had she been thinking?!

It had been two days already since Mitsuru had (rather unprofessionally) told off her fiancée (or ex now), but that wasn't what was bothering the red-haired woman. The main issue was that she had loudly proclaimed her love to Minato, while said person was right in front of her!

That wasn't how she had ever envisioned confessing her feelings to a person. Yelling so that the whole square could hear her....how embarrassing!

But the look on Minato's face was something else (for once Mitsuru had actually seen a surprise that went beyond his eyes), and when she tried to explain, the embarrassment took over, and she ran off like a girl who had been rejected by her crush (not like he had the chance to do so).

So now Mitsuru had been avoiding the blue-haired teen as much as possible, which proved nearly _impossible_because they lived at the same dorm and went to the same school (and of course Tartarus fit into this as well).

Running had never been something Mitsuru liked doing (she had her pride), so why was this proving to be so difficult? Maybe, she supposed, it was because she never had a chance to date and let a relationship progress over time naturally, she didn't know how to approach the situation.

With Monday fast approaching, Mitsuru decided to bite the bullet, as they say, and just talk. It couldn't get any worse.

Right?

----The Next Day---

So there they were, on the roof. Mitsuru was facing away from Minato, as it made it slightly easier. "Deep breath...." She told herself, and started to talk.

"First, I want to apologize for yesterday. My behaviour was unprofessional. I also want to apologize for running away." "It's okay. Thank you for standing up for me too." Mitsuru turned to face him and smiled a little. His face showed nothing but understanding and compassion.

In a way, it made things harder, but she made her decision and was going to say with it.

"T-the other day...I ran away after saying all those things to you." Mitsuru took a deep breath again, and ploughed on, Minato thankfully staying quiet until she was finished. "I had been planning to tell you how I felt, but I can't believe I said it in front of so many people...

but that's not all...you've opened p a whole new world to me; a world full of happiness and surprise." Her confidence in something so unfamiliar began to rise, and the next few words came out, unplanned. Just from feeling. "I...I can't stop thinking about you."

"Arisato...I love you."

Minato was quiet for a moment, tilting his head slightly without breaking eye contact. Then he simply walked over and took her hand, squeezing tightly. "I like you too."

There was a long silence before Mitsuru broke it, free from stress. "I feel so free now..." She took his other hand and stared into his eyes. "You're a very special person to me...Minato..." Once again, 'Biting the bullet', she closed the distance between them.

They spent a long time together on the roof top.

* * *

That was corny.

As for Mitsuru's behavior, I have a feeling she didn't really have any dating experiences before this point. I found this skit the best part of the Social Link (but the 8th pointed to me not to make her mad.). Minato most likely has more experience with it.


End file.
